


Breathing in the Snowflakes

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Blaine, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Sex for Warmth, Smut, Snow, Snowing - Freeform, top Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I haven’t caught snowflakes on my tongue since I was little."</p><p>"Nothing stopping you now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing in the Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> When I named something after a lyric in an Ed Sheeran song before I realized it was a reference to drug use. Good times.

"Come on!"

"At least let me grab my—"

"Kurt, come on! Come on!" Blaine tugs on his hands (no gloves, there had been no time for gloves), and Kurt hardly has time to grab keys before they’re running down the stairs from their apartment.

"We had time to—"

"It could stop! It probably won’t even stick, come on, come on!"

Kurt is laughing—he can’t not, Blaine is  _so_  excited—and let’s himself be tugged down, floor after floor, until they’re pushing out the front door of their apartment building. It’s _freezing_ , but that’s not really surprising. After all, it’s December in New York: the wind bites, and the rain comes without warning. And so, apparently, does the snow.

If it’s snowed this year, neither of them have seen it. Either they see frosty remnants in the morning or it passes in short periods of time while they’re going about their days. It’s luck, perhaps, that Blaine had happened to look out the window and notice the flurries drifting down through the night. That’s all he’d needed to spur him into action, tugging on shoes and foregoing a coat or a scarf, and dragging Kurt down to the sidewalk.

The street their apartment sits on isn’t overly populated at this time of night, and not many people are walking along the sidewalk. Kurt is hardly out the door when Blaine flings his arms out and spins in a circle.

"Snow!" He laughs, tilting his head up towards the snow, and—even though it’s freezing, even though Kurt can already feel his teeth chattering—Kurt can’t deny how incredibly picturesque the moment is.

Blaine opens his mouth, sticking out his tongue as he attempts to catch a snowflake on his tongue.

"I haven’t caught snowflakes on my tongue since I was little," Kurt admits, as he walks down the stoop’s steps, and Blaine lifts his head to look at him.

"Nothing stopping you now," he points out, and holds out his hand to Kurt, wiggling his fingers impatiently. Kurt reaches out to grab it, squeaking at how  _cold_  Blaine’s hand already is, but joined together they already feel warmer.

"Is this sanitary?" Kurt asks, as Blaine opens his mouth again. He stares at Kurt, just like that—tongue hanging out, eyes wide and bright with childish delight—and shrugs. Kurt laughs, because  _of course_ , but decides… Why not? He closes his eyes, and opens his mouth.

The first flake is a surprise—not landing cold and wet on his cheeks or forehead, but on his tongue, turning so instantly to water that it’s gone before it really happened. He blinks, in surprise, and then there’s the second and the third. Kurt finds himself moving, trying to catch the flurries as they come down, spinning in circles with Blaine connected to him by their fingertips.

Kurt feels lost in the way the white drifts down lazily, invisible until it’s almost too late, streaking through the light of a street lamp before he catches them in his mouth.

"You’re adorable."

He looks up, and Blaine is right there, standing close by and stroking a cold thumb over Kurt’s own very cold hand. His eyes are still bright, but the affection in his gaze seems to overshadow it. There’s snow caught all in his hair, clinging to the thin fabric of his long-sleeved shirt and kissing against his cheeks melting away.

"I’m freezing," Kurt says with a laugh, even as he thinks,  _you’re beautiful_.

"I stopped being able to feel my fingers a few minutes ago."

Kurt scoffs disapprovingly at that, tugging Blaine up the steps to the door again.

"Why didn’t you say anything?" It’s harder to open the door with shaking fingers, but he manages, and, even in the lobby, he already feels warmer. Kurt pulls Blaine close to him, pressing his hands to his arms, and running them up and down, wanting to work warmth back into him.

"Because you just… Looked so carefree." Blaine brushes fingers against Kurt’s cheek, and he jerks back at the sudden frozen touch. “Sorry," Blaine manages on a laugh, and Kurt playfully shoos his hand away.

"Come on, we need to get you warmed up before you lose your fingers." He tugs, and Blaine follows, this time patient enough to wait for the elevator.

"Warmed up, hmm?" Blaine grins mischievously, and Kurt rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling, too.

"Well, I was thinking hot chocolate, but…" Kurt trails off, walking into the elevator as the doors slide open, and Blaine’s right on his heels. He crowds close to Kurt, and Kurt laughs. But then he slides his hands up to cup Blaine’s face, and, even though he jolts at the cold, he let’s Kurt cradle his jaw.

"You’re beautiful," Kurt whispers, breaking the playful air of the moment, and the breath slips slow from Blaine’s lips. It’s something Blaine tells Kurt whenever he can, and something Kurt always, always thinks, but never says as much as he should.

Blaine doesn’t kiss him right then, but leans forward, pressing his forehead to Kurt’s, and Kurt can feel snow slipping down their faces like tears.

*

The door is hardly shut behind them when Blaine is kissing Kurt, hands already warmer as they grip his hips and hold him close, and Kurt let’s the breath be kissed from him. They aren’t deep—they’re long, slow, searching kisses, the moments between long enough to take steps backwards and sideways, to slip off shoes and socks and slip buttons free. Blaine’s shirt is off before they push through the bedroom door, the skin of his back warm and firm beneath Kurt’s cold, pressing hands.

It’s dark, and Kurt has enough thought to turn on the small lamp on the bedside table, before Blaine is taking him by the hands and pulling Kurt on top of him.

Blaine kisses him, harder, working clumsily to slip Kurt’s shirt from his shoulders and throwing it haphazardly off the side of the bed. Every accidental touch of his fingers to Kurt’s bare skin is like a freezing shock through his body, and it’s so startling that Kurt can’t help but laugh.

"What?" Blaine asks, kissing down his jaw.

"Your hands are  _so cold_." Kurt’s words turn breathy, and he stretches out the length of his neck as Blaine’s lips travel down it. Blaine flicks a look up at him, eyes dark and playful, before he shoves his hands underneath the band of Kurt’s jeans and underwear to cup his ass. Kurt’s body jolts at the sensation, and he turns to glare at Blaine, a challenge in his eyes. Kurt kisses him, hot and dirty from the start, and Blaine cranes into it, allowing Kurt to take and take. Kurt breaks off with a grin.

“ _Kurt_ ," Blaine whines, and then groans as Kurt starts nipping lightly down his neck. Blaine’s hands shift, and Kurt shudders, before huffing a laugh against Blaine’s skin as he tugs impatiently at Kurt’s pants. Before relenting, Kurt licks a stripe from the hollow of Blaine’s throat to his ear, working the lobe momentarily between his lips, before rolling off Blaine completely.

"No, wait, come back." Blaine’s hands have slipped free, but now he’s groping blindly for Kurt in the dim light.

"Do you want me to take my pants off or not?" Kurt teases, but it falls short with how affected his voice sounds. Blaine makes an approving noise, and then he’s on top of Kurt, replacing his nimble fingers with clumsy ones as he undoes Kurt’s pants, pulling them, as well as Kurt’s underwear, off Kurt’s legs.

"God." Blaine’s voice sounds wrecked as he barrels down towards Kurt again, hands gripping his hair, teeth pulling at lips and tongues sliding together as they kiss. Kurt presses up against the warmth of Blaine’s body, the welcome friction against his hardening cock making him moan. Blaine doesn’t stop kissing him, but Kurt can feel him shifting, slipping out of his much looser sweat pants and then his briefs.

Kurt breaks the kiss on a gasp as Blaine’s naked body presses down against him, bucking at the delicious feeling of skin on skin, and panting against Blaine’s neck. He can’t remember ever being cold as Blaine’s mouth sucks at the pulse point beneath his jaw, hips working in slow, deliberate circles against Kurt’s, cocks catching against each other, too rough and too dry and  _not enough_.

Blaine is working lower down his neck, teeth scraping and biting and tongue soothing over the ache. Kurt works a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around Blaine’s length and pumping once. Blaine’s breath comes hot and fast against Kurt’s spit-slick skin, kisses turning messier as Kurt’s hand slips over the head, gathering precome, and then slides back down at a teasingly slow pace. Blaine’s just starting to work his hips into the circle of Kurt’s fist when he stops, shaking his head.

"What’s wrong?" Kurt kisses  along his jaw, starting to become salty with sweat, and Blaine catches his lips. Distracted by the way Blaine starts sucking on his tongue, Kurt starts to work his hand again, feeling Blaine shudder against him, but Blaine pulls back again.

"Not that," he breathes, voice low, and he kisses Kurt again, long and dirty. “Fuck me?"

Kurt kisses him, tugging on his bottom lip and then pressing lightly on Blaine’s shoulder until he’s rolling on his back. Kurt crawls to the edge of the bed, pulling the nightstand drawer open too quickly and trying to find the condoms and lube more by feel than by sight. Blaine traces patterns on Kurt’s calf with reverent fingers—loops and spirals that tickle, until Kurt giggles and jerks away from the touch. Necessary items in hand, he moves to cover half of Blaine’s body with his own, kissing him lightly as he starts to warm the lube on his fingers.

"Kurt…" Blaine murmurs as Kurt works his mouth lower, pausing to lave his tongue over a collarbone, to press the flat of it over the hardened nub of Blaine’s nipple before sucking on it. He’s tracing the lines of Blaine’s stomach when he let’s out an impatient, " _Kurt_."

"In a hurry?" Kurt asks the crease of his thigh, and Blaine’s hips twitch in answer. Kurt holds a hand towards Blaine, and, after a few moments of awkward fumbling, Blaine hands him a pillow, lifting his hips so that Kurt can prop them up. He situates himself between Blaine’s thighs, kissing absentmindedly at the skin suddenly available to him. He slides his hand down between Blaine’s legs and back, brushing teasingly over his balls and then perineum, before beginning to circle his hole.

“ _God_ , yes, please." Blaine presses eagerly towards Kurt’s teasing touch, and Kurt kisses lightly at the wet head of Blaine’s cock before pushing a slick finger slowly inside of him. He works it in gently, pillowing his head on Blaine’s thigh and watching as his finger sinks in and out until Blaine starts pumping his hips. Kurt slips his fingers out, ignoring Blaine’s immediate whines of protest, before pressing back in with two.

"More," Blaine gasps, just as Kurt’s beginning to scissor his fingers apart. Kurt doesn’t need to look up, to ask if Blaine’s  _sure_ —they’ve done this enough times for Kurt to trust Blaine and to know. He searches, blindly, for the lube, reapplying it to his fingers as he slides back in with three. It isn’t long before Blaine is fucking down on his hand and panting, hands gripping at Kurt’s shoulders and then tugging, insistently.

"Now, god,  _now_. Fuck me," he pleads.

Kurt’s hardly finished crawling up Blaine’s body when he hears the condom packet torn open, and Blaine is trying to unroll it down Kurt’s cock with shaking hands. Kurt laces their fingers together, and then wraps Blaine’s arms around his neck and kisses him, shushing him momentarily as he finishes rolling the condom on.

He keeps their lips sealed as he lines himself up, gripping too hard at Blaine’s hip as he starts to push in. Blaine’s arms immediately tighten, legs lifting to ease Kurt entering him. Kurt presses in slowly, pulls back slightly, and presses in further, lips still brushing Blaine’s even though they’re panting into each other’s mouths more than kissing. Kurt starts to tremble, not letting himself thrust too soon, or too fast, and he has to grip the sheets beside them once he’s bottomed out to stop himself from starting to fuck Blaine in earnest.

It’s not until Blaine contracts around him, hips twitching in impatience, and a grunted, “now," that Kurt pulls slowly back out. He can’t stop himself from thrusting back in, and Blaine gasps, legs curling around Kurt until his heels are pressing into the flesh of Kurt’s ass, keeping him close.

Blaine starts to babble as Kurt starts to build speed, catching Kurt’s lips as often as he remembers to. Kurt’s arms tense and tremble as he keeps himself up, slamming in harder and faster as Blaine begs  _harder harder, faster faster_ , and loses his breath.

Kurt can feel the slow, building pressure when he takes Blaine in hand again, twisting over the head and then beginning to pump Blaine rapidly.

"Yes, yes, yes, god,  _Kurt_." He thrusts into Kurt’s touch, and then back onto his cock, and Kurt buries his face in Blaine’s neck, teeth grazing skin. Kurt knows Blaine is close by the way his words start to blend together, a mantra of  _KurtKurtKurtgodyesKurt_ , and Kurt tightens his grip, dragging over the tip of Blaine’s cock and then twisting beneath the head. Blaine cries out, long and loud, before he’s spilling over Kurt’s, spasming and contracting around Kurt’s cock with the force of his own orgasm.

Kurt grunts into Blaine’s sweaty skin, working harder even as Blaine’s moans start to slow. Blaine turns to kiss Kurt, slow and lazy even as Kurt tries to make it harder, but it’s that slow, tantalizing sweetness that tips Kurt over the edge.

"Ah ah ah ah," he pants, and then he’s coming, mouth open on a silent shout as his hips jerk without rhyme or reason, working him through his orgasm. The aftershock is still traveling through his body as he slumps on top of Blaine, arms giving out, and he feels the tackiness of Blaine’s come and softening cock press into his stomach—Blaine hisses slightly, oversensitive.

Their sweat is cooling fast on their skin, and the warmth they’d worked up through sex is quickly leaving them. Reluctantly, Kurt leaves the warmth of Blaine’s hands petting affectionately up and down his back. There’s a small noise as Kurt’s cock slips out, and he removes the condom with fingers that feel like jelly, walking loose limbed to the bathroom.

After he’s cleaned them up, being sure to use a dry towel to mop up any extra moisture, Blaine cuddles immediately into his side, kissing lazy and without intention at Kurt’s shoulder, chest, and neck.

"So much for getting warm," Kurt mutters, and Blaine laughs quietly, amused, looking up at Kurt with sleepy, satisfied eyes. “We could take a hot shower," he suggests, brushing fingers lightly down Blaine’s face, and then combing them back through his hair. “Or I could make cocoa."

Instead, Blaine reaches for the rucked down comforter with his foot, working it up skillfully over their bare legs and naked bodies.

"Or." Blaine’s voice is still deep, and husky, and Kurt kisses him before he can say anything else. “Or," Blaine starts again, not pulling too far back from his lips. “We can just cuddle."

Kurt wraps his arms tightly around Blaine, nosing at his hairline and closing his eyes, feeling loose, and pliant, and warm.

"I can get behind that plan."


End file.
